


Tumblr.

by chanissleepy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kisses, M/M, Social Media, Tumblr, Tumblr!AU, chan is supportive, felix is extra, mentioned Hyungmin, mentioned changlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanissleepy/pseuds/chanissleepy
Summary: Yang Jeongin owns a tumblr and Chan is a fan. Yet, he doesn’t know who owns the blog.





	Tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> This has no smut cause no one sexualizes any children. This has fluff and kisses... everyone loves kisses and hugs.
> 
> Also not proof read!

 

Chan spent a lot of time on his computer. It was a rare sight to see him without his eyes glued to his dim screen. The busy male used his time making music and other miscellaneous activities. But when he wasn’t making a new track, he was on tumblr.

His tumblr consisted of photos of him with his hands over his face and edgy pics in the dark. He concealed his identity but his whole page was aesthetically pleasing. He had quite a following too, many girls and some boys wanting to know who this mysterious user is.

Chan was slouched in his spinny chair; an indentation in the form of his butt and back had been molded into it. He bounced his leg up and down as he concentrated deeply at the boy on his screen.

_you have followed @http-yang._

Chan’s eyes furrowed at his screen. This kid was super cute. Like... really cute. He never posted his face but all Chan knew, was that he had a really nice figure. Mainly, his posts were of his smooth legs in fishnets, some with skirts, others with distressed jeans and even some with him, his dark hair and a sweater paw covering his pale face.

Chan sighed at his phone when he heard his studio door swing open. “Aye, my kangaroo pal. Whatcha lookin at?” Felix loudly said to him. Chan grinned up at his friend.

“Just on tumblr.”

“Surprised you’re not making music today.”

Chan shrugged. “Didn’t feel like it.”

Felix’s eyes went wide. This is a shocker. “Well, have fun doing whatever. Please, come down every once and a while to see us. We miss you.” Felix patted Chan on the shoulder then left shortly after.

_@http-yang has followed you._

•

Jeongin scrolled through tumblr and through his notifications, squinting at a infamous username.

_@bang-png has followed you._

Excitement rushes through Jeongin as he read the notif over and over, not believing his eyes. He’s stalked this dark account for some time now but hasn’t had the guts to get noticed. Quickly pressing the follow button, he hesitates the thought to message the tumblr user.

“Hey Jeongin, you ok? You look a bit.. shocked might I say?” Hyunjin says to his left. Felix, to his right agrees and takes a look at his phone.

“Hey, Channie was just on tumblr too. That’s cool.” Felix smiles wide as Jeongin just grins.

“One of my favourite tumblrs just followed me. I’ve stalked them for ages, their feed is so pleasing.” Jeongin explains, scrolling through some of their photos.

“And what does your blog have on it?” Hyunjin asks.

“Nothing important, just bts and memes.” The youngest blurts, spurring the first excuse he could think of. Truth is, his blog is fashion and cross dressing, he couldn’t even fathom what his friends would think of if they knew he dressed like that. The two just nodded and got back to whatever crap they were doing before, Felix probably bothering Changbin over text and Hyunjin taking selfies, and sending them to Seungmin.

•

Mustering up the courage, the older Australian boy decided to message the anonymous tumblr user. You don’t wanna know how many times he has typed out a sentence, read it over, then deleted the whole thing to only restart the process. He finally just sent a simple,

 

_**bang:** hey, I really like your page.. You seem cool, wanna talk?_

Cringing at his own text, he turned off his phone and threw it lightly to his side, regretting all life choices. It didn’t take much time for a response which left Chan stunned.

_**yang:** hi.. I also really like your page, you also seem cool. Sure, let’s talk._

Chan grinned wide and giggled. He was acting like some schoolgirl with a big crush and he didn’t even mind one bit. His hands got sweaty and he wiped them on the side of his hoodie.

_**bang:** ok so.. where are you from?_

_**yang:** Seoul, you?_

_**bang:** oh same!!_

He even texted like a school girl.

•

After the semi long chat with bang, Jeongin cleared up the conversation and said he had to go to bed and try to get his friend to sleep. Bang said goodnight and Jeongin left with a smile.

“Knock, knock.... by Twice.. no hey, Chan are you alive?” Jeongin called out behind Chan’s closed studio door. He heard a groan from the other side and cracked the door open a bit. “Hey, it’s time to sleep... eat and maybe you shower.” Jeongin called out. All he could see was the older boys face slightly lit up by his phone screen, his computer turned off for the first time in forever.

“10 more minutes and I’ll be out.”

“No Channie hyung, out now.” Jeongin sternly ordered. He walked into the room, slapped on the bright lights and pulled the Aussies arm with all his strength. “Why are you so heavy?”

“Let me go and I’ll get up, Jeongin.” Chan said blank. So Jeongin did and Chan got up. Jeongin couldn’t resist the urge to bear hug the leader. He look so cute in his big sweater and hair messy. “Aw, maknae. What is there to eat?”

“Mmmh, Woojin picked up some kimbap.. and fries because Felix was being a drama queen and said he needed fries or else he’d die. Oh and, Minho said that you have to help with a choreography he’s making.” Jeongin said all at once. Chan just nodded and wrapped his arms around Jeongin’s shoulders.

They walked out of the room and back to the kitchen where Jisung, Changbin and Seungmin were chillin. “Oh hey!! Chan, long time no see.” Jisung called out, causing the others to laugh. Chan just smiled at them and sat down, pulling Jeongin down to sit beside him.

“I’ll grab the leftovers, be right back.” Seungmin said, getting up and going to the counter, getting the food on a plate, then coming back to serve it to Chan. Chan mumbled a thanks then stuffed his dimpled cheeks.

“Today I made a friend, hyung! I think I like them.” Jeongin exclaimed with glee.

“Oh really? Who? What’s their name?” Chan asked in curiosity.

“Oh crap... I never asked.”

The boys giggled at the youngest stupidity. While Chan had half a full mouth, he said, “well, ask him right now. I wanna know who my maknae is talking to.. and who he has a crush on.” Chan is asking cause he has a slight crush on the young boy. With him turning 18 next year, he was scared to let him off into the big scary world. So, whipping out his phone, Jeongin opened tumblr and went into bang’s profile and texted him.

 _ **yang:** I just realized, I never got your name_.

Chan’s phone buzzed, he unlocked it and saw it was a notification from tumblr. His eyes widened as Jeongin just stared at him. “You’re Yang?”

“A-and.. you’re Bang?”

The other three boys just kinda watch like what the fuck. All that was going through Chan’s mind was photos that Jeongin had posted of himself. Jeongin got up and ran to his dorm room, shutting the door loudly and soaring face first into his bed. He started to sob. “They’re going to think I’m disgusting. Chan is going to tell everyone and they’re gonna hate me.” He sobbed to himself. A little knock on the door stopped him from making sounds, the door opened to reveal Chan.

“Jeonginnie... baby. We have to talk.. please.” He heard Chan say softly from his doorway. Jeongin shook his head and shoved his face into the pillow to hide his tears. Chan could see that he was crying from his unsteady breathing and felt his heart hitch. “If you’re worried about me now knowing about what you post on tumblr, it’s ok. I don’t mind at all, the way you are on tumblr is the reason I liked your page in the first place. Cute, small boy that also dresses cute. Hell yea.” Chan said, rubbing Jeongin’s back, calming him.

“Y-you don’t think I-I’m gross for wearing s-skirts?” Jeongin asked weakly, voice cracking a bit. Chan shook his head.

“No... but may I ask, where do you keep all your stuff?” Chan questioned, tilting his head a bit. Jeongin got up, went to his closet and took out a bundle from underneath a pile of his clothes. He opened it and the first thing Chan saw was that pastel pink shirt and white crop top from his latest post, he also saw the infamous fishnets that the boy liked to wear a lot. “Aw, this is all so pretty. Why do you hid this from us? I’m pretty sure Felix and Hyunjin would love to have a fashion show with you.”

“What’d you say ‘bout me?” Felix walks in, with a mouthful of fries. He freezes when he see what’s on the floor. “Oh shit, sorry I’ll just leave.” He walks backwards out of the room.

“Wait Felix!” Chan calls out, Felix comes back in and sees Jeongin looking down, tears rolling down his face.

“Jeongin? You ok? What’s all of this?” He asks carefully. Jeongin just shakes his head.

“You hate me now, don’t you?” The small boy asks quietly, voice breaking.

“No no, I don’t. I would never. I’m just curious.”

“Hyung, I’m a cross dresser on tumblr.” Jeongin says flat out. Felix just nods and being stupid and extra asks,

“Could you put it on?”

“Felix!”

“Sorry Chan... but like.. this is lit man! It’s so pretty, like you.” Felix smiles at Jeongin who finally looks up and him, a small smile tugging at his lips. Chan’s heart tugs at the scene of these two and hugs them close.

“I love you all no matter what you guys are.”

“Phew, ok good cause like, me and Changbin are dating.”

“FRIKIN FINALLY! We already all knew though.” Chan squeals and Jeongin, now feeling a bit better, does one of his dolphin pitched screams. Rubbing the ear Jeongin screeched in, he smiled wide and giggled.

“Yo, maknae, you should tell everyone. I’ll tell everyone about me and Changbin.” Felix suggests. Jeongin shrugged and nodded. “Atta boy.”

Felix got up, grabbed his fries and left shortly after, leaving the two alone again. “Do you still have a crush on me?” Chan asked out of the blue, wiggling his eyebrows. The dark haired boy was hesitant, but then nodded at the dimpled boy. He looked at him, not breaking contact. “Baby boy, can I kiss you?”

Jeongin nodded and leaned in, placing his lips into Chan’s. Chan wrapped his hands around the others waist and pulled him in closer, tugging him onto his lap. Jeongin, being awkward, didn’t know where to put his hands so Chan helped him out, smiling against his lips then taking the others arms and placing them around his neck. Putting his hands back around Jeongin’s waist, he pecked his cheek and shoved his face into his neck, inhaling the youngers sweet scent.

“I love you, hyung.”

“I love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> aye you made it mate, good job. kudos?~ 감사합니다!


End file.
